The overall goal of this proposed study is to develop and pilot test a disaster preparedness intervention targeting adults with a developmental disability, such as mental retardation, epilepsy, cerebral palsy or autism, who are living independently in the community (ADD). While this population is growing and increasingly relocating into the community, scant empirical research has been conducted to reduce their disaster-related health consequences. A community-academic partnership between UCLA and the Westside Regional Center (WRC), an LA based service provider for ADD, proposes a two-phase, community-based participatory research study. The aims are to: 1) identify barriers and facilitators to disaster preparedness among ADD living independently in the community (Phase 1);and 2) pilot test a disaster-preparedness intervention for ADD living independently in the community to determine feasibility and effect size (Phase 2). The intervention builds upon studies the partners conducted on disaster preparedness and developmental disabilities. The Principal Investigator developed a disaster preparedness intervention (PREP) and demonstrated its efficacy with Latino immigrants. WRC showed that peer mentors can effectively conduct health promotion for ADD. In Phase I of the proposed study, findings from focus groups of ADD will be used to tailor PREP for ADD. In Phase 2, a health educator and peer mentors will deliver the modified intervention, PM-PREP (Peer Mentored PREP) in six-11/2 hour sessions held at the WRC. PM-PREP will build upon Social Cognitive Theory and the Theory of Planned Behavior. Pilot testing of PM-PREP will employ a two-group, pre-test/post-test design with a sample of 40 ADD who receive the intervention and a wait-list control group (n=40). Participants will be evaluated at baseline and one-month post-intervention. Data will be collected using a standard preparedness checklist modified for this population with pictures of each item. Data analysis will include descriptive statistics for preparedness assessments, attendance rate, demonstrated knowledge and structured observation measures. Logistic regressions will evaluate treatment effects for single preparedness items and linear regression will evaluate the treatment effect of a combined preparedness score. This proposed study fills a gap in disaster preparedness and innovatively applies peer-mentored health promotion to the disaster research field. The peer-mentor model is theoretically sound because consumers view peers as well equipped to provide support to those facing similar life experiences and health barriers. Study results will guide development of a future RO1 proposal that could contribute knowledge about the effectiveness of peer-mentor interventions with ADD generally, improve disaster preparedness with ADD specifically, and reduce disaster-related disparities in this vulnerable population. This proposal responds to PA 06-452, "Behavioral and Social Research on Disasters and Health" and NINR's interest in "interventions to enhance preparedness...in those with disability" and "interventions to assist caregivers of ill and disabled persons to prepare for...disaster situations." PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Persons living with a disability are a vulnerable group experiencing disproportionate risks from disasters, disparities in access to preparedness, relief and response programs, and scarce empirical research to guide programs aiming to reduce their disaster-related health consequences. This project will determine the feasibility and effect size of a peer mentored intervention to improve disaster preparedness of adults with a developmental disability who are living independently in the community. Lessons learned will lend support for rigorously testing this intervention in broader samples.